


Closets and Pink Stuff

by MessyWitch



Series: Enterprise Shenanigans [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, Star Trek - Freeform, spirk, star trek aos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWitch/pseuds/MessyWitch
Summary: Kirk and Spock disagree on organisation methods of their closets. Things happen.





	

Spock is a “Neat Freak”, according to the Captain.  
Jim’s closet and drawers “Have no order and it is remarkable that he is able to find anything” according to Spock.  
Needless to say that it’s a constant source of amusement for the rest of the crew, especially on the Bridge. On diplomatic missions, Kirk often returns to find all his shirts ironed and hung up, his sock neatly folded and placed carefully in a drawer, and everything organised by none other than his boyfriend and First Officer, Spock (Bones joins in occasionally). He hates it. It takes less than a day to get completely messed up and disorganised again. One morning, Jim turns up on the bridge with mismatched socks, which is not an uncommon occurrence especially the day after a stressful mission or when he’s just thrown all his socks into to drawer after they’ve been cleaned.  
“It never ceases to amaze me how you always have your shirt in perfect condition, you never hang them up!” Bones is constantly making comments about the state of Jim’s quarters. Jim just smirks at him and tugs on the sleeves of his well ironed shirt. What he doesn’t tell Bones is that he’s gotten his morning routine down to three minutes, specifically because he irons his uniform the night before. Spock, on the other hand.  
“Captain, it is a potential hazard to leave your uniforms laid out in a disorganised fashion. I am sure that I could show you some techniques to minimise…”   
“That won’t be necessary, Mr Spock.” Jim cuts Spock off mid-sentence with a grin that he knows annoys Spock to no end, even if the Vulcan doesn’t know it himself. “Unlike your minimalistic ideals, where everything has a place and there is a place for everything, I find that I can easily find whatever I need in a matter of seconds.” “Captain, I fail to see how that is an effective organisation method, and the fact that you often have mismatched socks proves that fact.” Spock said, earning himself a few raised eyebrows from the rest of the bridge crew as to how he knew that.   
“Spock, I like it like that, okay?” Jim said, sitting down in the Captains Chair, Spock stopping right next to it. Jim didn’t wait for a response before he asked for a progress report from the last of the crew from the last shift.   
~~~  
The next day, Spock and Bones beamed down to perform a routine medical exam on a small colony and collect scientific data and science logs from the last few months.   
“Mr Sulu, you have the con, I’ll be back in a moment.” Jim said the moment the turbo lift slid shut behind Bones and Spock.   
“Yes sir.” Came the amused reply from Sulu, and Jim knew without looking the amused glance that Chekov and Sulu had just shared.  
“Captain!” Uhura almost leapt out of her chair and just slid into the turbo lift just before the doors slid shut. “Yes Lieutenant?” Kirk said, eyebrow raised and a smile on his face as Uhura stepped towards him and faced the doors. She didn’t look at him as she spoke, but he knew from the slight gleam in her eye and the hidden smile on her face that she knew exactly what he was about to do. “His uniform pockets are often empty, , they make for great hiding places.”  “You know this from prior experience, I assume?” Kirk asked with a grin. “I can’t say Captain, but just prepare for some… interesting reactions.” Uhura said as the doors slid open again.   
“I’ll take your word for it.” Jim stepped out of the lift, and watched as the doors slid closed as Uhura went back up to the bridge. He often found himself taking relationship advice from Uhura, who was incredibly intuitive, though he tried to stay on her good side, as she was unforgiving if she was cross. It took a matter of minutes to reach Spocks quarters, and out of habit he almost walked into his quarters, which were right across the hall. He paused for a moment, wondering whether he should go inside, but heard some footsteps down the hall and quickly typed in the passcode and slipped inside. Once the doors closed, Jim paused. He been inside Spock’s quarters before, but never alone, it was strange to see the little embellishments Spock had brought with him from Vulcan without him there to explain their meaning or show Jim (again) what they did. He crossed to the beside table, and picked up a small photo frame that he hadn’t noticed before. It was a small frame, but held two photos, one of Ambassador Spock and his friends - Jim always found it strange and calming to look at the image of what his friends were like in that alternate timeline - and his Spock, and their friends. Chekov had the same bright grin, but in the photo of the alternate crew, his bangs could rival Spock’s, and both Sulu’s had the same, inquisitive look about them. Jim noticed that he sat the same way in both photos, and that Bones and Spock were just as close to the Captains chair as they could get. Both Uhura’s looked over their friends with pride, both of them sharing the same grace but owning it in different ways, and Jim was sure that if either Scotty met the other, there’d be no whiskey or scotch left on either ship, and he noticed that they both had their hands behind their back, as if they were holding something that needed tinkering.  
Jim placed the photo back in the same spot, before crossing to the closet. Opening the doors, he changed his mind about what he was going to do, and went to Spock’s desk in search of a small notepad and a pen. It took him five minutes to write out all the different notes, and place them in the pockets of Spock’s pants, and just as he had slipped the last one into the pocket he was hailed from the bridge.  “Captain?” Came Uhura’s voice from the Comm. Jim shut the closet doors quickly, and answered her.  
“Yes Lieutenant?”   
“Spock and Doctor McCoy may need some extra time down at the colony, they were just checking in to inform us of that.”  “Yes that’s fine, thank you Uhura.” Jim clicked off the comm, took one last look of Spock’s rooms, and left with a small grin on his face.  
~~~  
“Captain, we are preparing to beam aboard now, could you meet myself and Doctor McCoy in the transporter room?” Spock’s voice came in through the speakers Uhura had just patched in.  
“I’ll be there in a minute, Spock.” Jim replied, and made his way down to the transporter room. Spock and Bones were just beaming aboard when he got there. He took two steps into the room before Scotty, him, and the two engineers burst out laughing or tried to hide their laughter. Bones was grinning, and Spock was trying to brush the pink stuff off his uniform, but only succeed in spreading it over the arms of his shirt and all over his hands. Both of them were covered in a hot pink substance that clung to their uniforms and was streaked across their faces.  “Did ye fight a fairy?” Scotty asked, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as he grinned.  
“It appeared to be a harmless insect, it was the size of a small dog. I attempted to touch it to examine it closely, but it ejected a harmless, yet pink, substance.” Spock said, giving up on ridding himself of the substance and letting his arms hang by his side.  
“Well, you to should go get cleaned up then. I’m sure you both would cause quite a stir on the Bridge and in the Med Bay.” Jim said, still chuckling to himself. Bones and Spock stepped off the transported pad and handed back their communicators. Spock only raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched upwards slightly as he passed Jim and entered the corridor, but Bones stopped next to Jim, and they both watched as Spock turned down the corridor, and saw some very confused and amused crew members walk past.   
“Everything alright, Bones?” Jim asked, turning to his friend as the doors shut.   
“Yes yes it’s fine, everyone on the planet is happy and healthy, a few minor injuries but nothing their local doctor hadn’t already patched up.” He slapped Jim on the shoulder, and Jim swore that if Bones’s grin could have gotten any wider, it would have as the pink stuff sprayed itself all over Jim’s shirt.   
“What would I do without you Bones?” Jim sighed, catching Scotty’s eye and raising an eyebrow.  “I can delete footage if ye’d like, Sir.” Scotty said. “Send me a copy first, I don’t want it falling into the wrong hands.” Jim smirked. “Aye Captain.” Was the cheerful response as Jim and Bones left the transporter room.  “Falling into the wrong hands?” Bones asked, his southern drawl becoming more obvious they walked through the crowd of officers trying not to stare.   
“I wouldn’t want anyone blackmailing our dear Mr Spock, now would I?”  “He’d probably think the whole thing was illogical anyway.”   
“Yeah, you’re probably right, but I’d like to have a copy, just to be safe.” Jim grinned and Bones rolled his eyes. They turned down the corridor and entered Jim’s room. “Bones, don’t you need to go and change?” Jim asked, curious as to why his friend didn’t go straight to his room.  
“I left something in here earlier.” Bones replied, picking something up from the small kitchenette, and grinning at Jim. “I’ll see you later.” Jim nodded, confused, as Bones left, and went to his closet to pull out a new shirt. He fully expected his closet to be the same as he left it earlier that day, sock drawer overflowing, shirts rolled into spirals on the shelf, but instead he found that all his shirts were hung up, his socks paired, and a note, folded neatly, on the dresser.   
It read: “Jim, we decided to do some ‘Spring Cleaning’ as Dr. McCoy calls it. Your closet is now much more pleasing to the eye, and so is your bookshelf. Yours, Spock.”  
Jim turned to the bookshelf, and couldn’t help but laugh at the way his books had been rearranged, instead of being mismatched in size and shape and all over the place, they were arranged in height and colour order, making a rainbow on his shelf. He rolled his eyes and took out another shirt, trying to think of ways he could cause some mischief in his best friends and boyfriends lives.


End file.
